Broken
by Winters'Darkened'Reflection
Summary: She wants to forget what happened those three awful days,but when given a constant reminder how can you forget. A HPHG story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Tears fell from her eyes. No, she couldn't be. _Please no. ._ she begged. She saw that it was true and fell to the floor, beginnging to cry.

So, she was. Her mother had once told her to have a child was a gift from god. But right now all she wanted was for him to take it back. She sat up her eyes red from all her tears that still flowed from her eyes.

"Hermione," someone called from the other side of the door.  
She didn't answer. She didn't care who it was at the moment. She was lost to the world, wrapped in herself. Vaguely, she heard someone opening the door and walk in.

"Hermione," Harry repeated once more. He looked at her for a moment. She was pale white and her eye's blood shot. He quickly rushed to her side and spoke to her.

"Hermione. . . HERMIONE," but he didn't get a response from her. She just kept on weeping. Harry just hugged her, not knowing what else to do.

"Why?" she asked to no one, as she hugged him back, tears falling onto his shirt.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok," he cooed comfortingly. She shook her head in despair and muffled a moaned in his shirt. Harry looked down at his best friend that lay in his arms and shook his head sadly. He slowly laid her down on the floor as he stood up and then bent down to pick her up.

Hermione opened her eyes as she was being carried to her bed.

"Harry," she said her voice scratchy.

'I'm here,' he said softly as he laid her on her bed.

"Don't leave me, please," she begged in a tired voice, before tears fell from her eyes yet again.

He nodded and laid on the bed next to her. She sighed and fell to uneasy sleep.

Harry lay next to her, his mind racing. Something was terrible wrong. Hermione had not been the same since they had saved her a few weeks ago from a group of death eaters. She had been kidnapped and had been held captive for three days until the order got to her.

For the first week she would not speak to anyone about anything that happened to her, not even to Dumbledore.

Her smiles were so few now a days; his heart hurt, remembering how she had been before all this had happened. He heard her moan in pain in her sleep and he closed his eyes, feeling powerless.

He blamed himself for what had happened to her in those three days. A tear feel from his eye, but he wiped it away and slowly stood up, heading to her bathroom. He turned on the light and closed the door and immediately noticed a pregnancy test box on the counter. His mind went blank for a few seconds and then it all came together.

His heart pounded against his chest roughly as he saw this. 'NO. . NO' he screamed in his mind. He picked up the box and threw it against the wall in anger and sadness. He closed his eyes and walked back into the room where she lay, asleep. He looked at her once more before breaking into tears.

'I'm sorry,' he said to her as he moved her hair away from her face. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her once more.

Then and there he made a promise to her before drifting to restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes, and saw her best friend lying beside her. She felt so weak , so powerless and it angered her. This couldn't't be happening to her. Standing up, he legs almost giving under her light weight she headed to the bathroom. Tears spilled to the floor with each step she took. Opening the bathroom door she stepped quietly in and closed it.

She closed her eyes and opened them again looking back at her reflection. Hermione looked back at a thin, bushy haired, blood shot eyed, tear stained face of a girl. Disgusted with the image before her she tried to change the reflection my washing her face and pulling her hair back. As she looked into the mirror once again, it screamed at her that no matter what she did she would always be this lost, powerless, stupid, and weak. She hated herself for all she was and wasn't. In anger she thrust her fist at the reflection before her and shattered the glass. She slipped to the floor and looked at her hand it was deeply cut and bleeding with little pieces of glass imbed into her flesh.

Resting her head against the cool wall she looked up at the ceiling and sobbed. She cried for herself and her unborn child and how much she hated it, how much she hated herself for this, and most of all how much she hated the man who did this to her. Getting her emotions under control, she sighed. Sighed so deeply she felt her chest would burst. Placing a hand on her abdominal area, she felt sick with shame that she could ever hate the life growing inside her.

" I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'll fight for both of us. I'll be strong I promise. I'm just so weak, I can't do this, but I know I have to for you, and I will. I'll be the best mother I can be. No one will hurt you or me again. I won't let anyone ever harm you as they have me. I never wanted this, I never wanted to have a child so early in my life, and in such a way that I'll never be able to forget. I can't help but feel like I'm losing the fight against everyone. Please God help me, help be strong for my child." With that being whispered to the walls around her she stood up, and began to attend to her bloody hand.

After having taken out all the small fragments of glass and healed her hand the best she could, she returned to her bedroom. There she found Harry sitting on the bed waiting for her. She quickly hid her bandaged hand.

"Hermione...how are you?" He asked unsure of what to say.

She smiled weakly, "I've been better"

Nodding he stood up and told her he would return in a hour.He couldn't look at her in fear of breaking down and crying infront of her. He felt it was his fault. All of it was his fault. Making a excuse to get away he told a a half true half false lie, saying he had to attend to some things, as he said the last part he looked at her for a second.

She nodded and watched him leave. As quickly as she could, when she was sure that he had left, Hermione began to pack her clothing. She had to get away. She knew what would happen if she stayed. Harry would never leave her side, he would obsess over revenge. She couldn't stay and be his down fall. She loved him to much, more then she should. After she finished packing her bags, she began to get everything that was important to her. Jewelry, papers, and a few books. Sighing she looked down at her three very full bags and called a house elf.

The house elf looked at her oddly but didn't say anything.

"How can I help miss?" The little elf asked.

"Please send these bags to Nates France,do you know the place I'm talking about?"

Nodding, the elf spoke "yours parents home miss?"

Nodding Hermione smiled, "yes that one. Please take the bags there and return later for the rest of my things. One more thing , do not tell anyone where I have gone and be careful no one sees you when you return for the rest of my belongings. Thank you Losie." With a small pop her bags along with the House elf disappeared.

Stepping into the fire place she took a pinch of Floo powder and with a quick flash of green light she was gone. Her last thought as she looked around was _forgive me, its for the bes ._ An hour later a man would enter this very room and find her gone. Leaving behind no trace of where she had gone or when she would return.


	3. Death Eater Vs Golden Boy

Stepping into the chilly air of the Pub she had flooded into she cursed herself. She was being irresponsible already exposing herself to danger. She snorted in a childish manner, at her thoughts but knew she had to take better care of herself and the baby growing in her. Shaking off the dust on her robes, she walked out head held high with a purpose once again.

Scrutinizing her surroundings she noticed a man talking to a woman looking at her with an odd expression. Glaring his direction in a defying manner she continued to her parents home, her home. _I'm about five miles away_ she thought. She would walk a little way and then apparate half a mile away from where her new life would begin. With a plan she felt reassured, she could do this. She must do this. Smiling while her hand rested lazily on her abdominal she walked on.

Meanwhile a man sat silently on the bed his dear friend had been resting in. Moving toward the place she had slept, he noticed a long strand of curly hair residing where she had not been long ago. This was the only evidence that Hermione Jane Granger had left of her ever being there.

"Harry," Ron called from the door way. Fidgeting under his friend's gaze, Ron looked away, the coldness, the bitterness displayed on his once warm eyes, was frightening. Gathering the strand of hair in his hand, Harry glanced at the room before pushing past Ron.

His blood boiled in his veins. She had left him…with worry and pain…everything but a clue of where she was. Hatred filled every ounce of him. Walking angrily through the halls of the place he had come to call home. His first home, he set his destination to find Dumbledore, but he would be intersected by someone before ever reaching him.

"Potter," he heard the blasted voice of Severus Snape call

Ignoring it he continued on his way. Damned be all, he need to find her and soon. His mind focused only on the vision of the woman he had come to love.

Someone grabbed his arm roughly, instincts taking over he pointed his wand at the offender's throat. His eyes wild with worry and anger, he barley recognize the pair of dark eyes glaring at him daring him to continue.

"Lower you're wand _Potter_" Snape sneered.

"No, _Death Eater_," Harry answered venomously.

Hate flashed in the eyes of Severus Snape. His hand moved towards his robe, inching closer and closer with each passing moment towards his wand. Upon his fingers brushing it, with a quick graceful movement he pointed it at Harry's temple. Confused and stunned by his sudden movement Harry blinked a weakness he would not show again he told himself mentally.

"Now Potter lower you're wand, or you'll see what a death eater can really do." The threat hung in the air, the loathing they felt for one another oozed from both of them.

Smirking in a very un-pottery way Harry gripped his wand tightly. Awaiting the moment Snape would attack.

"Severus" he heard the wise voice of Albus Dumbledore call.

Unmoved by this Snape kept his wand steady at Harry's head.

"Severus what are you doing, lower you're wand."

"Eating Cheese Cake," he snarled at Albus's direction, "no potter believes he is a match for me, I'd be more then _happy_ to disprove his idiotic idea."

Sighing deeply Dumbledore attempted again this time to reason with Harry only to find that Harry like Snape couldn't give a damn what he was saying.

"Enough, both of you will lower you're wands this instant!" Dumbledore ordered his voice hard. If either Snape or Harry would have looked at his face they would have met cold piercing eyes.

"Harry" Dumbledore said tenderly, not making any sudden movement… "Whatever it is we can talk about it rationally – like adults."

"Stay out of this Professor, this son of a bitch and his _friends_ are responsible for everything bad in my fucking life, so forgive me if I say Fuck off!" Harry Potter answered his once beloved mentor.

"Severus please," Dumbledore pleaded his employee not looking at Harry.

"When Potter retreats his I shall lower mine."

"Enough!" Dumbledore said retrieving his wand from his sleeve, pointing it between them he cast a protective spell over them both. Both Severus and Harry where moved 10 feet apart. Throwing a glare at Dumbledore Harry lowered his wand. If looks could kill, poor old Dumbledore would have died with the hatred and venom Snape looked at him with.

Sighing the old man spoke "Mr. Potter, Severus please follow me, I think you've both made enough of scandal already." With that he turned from them and began walking. Standing in front of goyal Dumbledore muttered "Chocolate chip" and the statue sprang to life.

Entering his office he walked behind his desk and sat down. Motioning to both men to follow his example he spoke again.

"Would either of you care to explain what I have just witnessed?"

Authors Note: Forgive me for the mistakes, I wanted to get it up and didn't edit it. Hope you understand it though…any thoughts or ideas will be great. Review if you wish.

Painted blood red, the tears dry.

Thrown to the floor not cared for at all.

A china doll - cracked, shattered soul.

Emotions to strong, unable to breath, cutting everything within.

Poisoned, frozen, the cold seeps in.

Torn from the place of innocence – her image turned gray

The wind howls to me.

Telling a story of what I've always known to be true.

The man sleeps, unmoving while the angel falls.

Her words screaming to the world who has always failed her since birth, devastation grows.

Memories, those he dares not remember, the shame he will never feel.

Burns her flesh makes her heal

Reflection paint me again, paint me a world where I do not feel.


End file.
